Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Kupokitty
Kupokitties (アエルー, Aerū) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're pink cats with demon wings. Behavior Skills Kupokitties have 4 skills: *Slash (0 SP) *Explosion (120 SP) *Virus Attack (80 SP) *X. Gust (240 SP) Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Kupokitties' main skills are Slash and Virus Attack, mainly Virus Attack, to prevent your CPUs to turn into HDD mode. Sometimes they can suddenly spam Virus Attack. They also have X. Gust, a strong skill that they use pretty often. They very rarely use Explosion. When Kupokitties run out of SP, they only use Slash. Below 50% HP When Kupokitties' HP go below 50%, the odds of them using Virus Attack increase, while the ones of using X. Gust decrease. Partners Halo Mountain Partners The Kupokitties from the Halo Mountain can have some partners to help them, six combinations are known: Two Kupokitties ( ) *492 EXP / 639 EXP (EXP Up) *254 Credits / 330 Credits (Credits Up) Three Kupokitties ( ) *738 EXP / 959 EXP (EXP Up) *381 Credits / 495 Credits (Credits Up) Four Kupokitties ( ) *984 EXP / 1279 EXP (EXP Up) *508 Credits / 660 Credits (Credits Up) A Kupokitty and a Swallowtail ( ) Normal *525 EXP / 682 EXP (EXP Up) *297 Credits / 386 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *664 EXP / 863 EXP (EXP Up) *370 Credits / 481 Credits (Credits Up) A Kupokitty and two Swallowtails ( ) Normal *804 EXP / 1045 EXP (EXP Up) *467 Credits / 607 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *943 EXP / 1225 EXP (EXP Up) *540 Credits / 702 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Swallowtails *1082 EXP / 1406 EXP (EXP Up) *613 Credits / 796 Credits (Credits Up) A Kupokitty and three Swallowtails ( ) Normal *1083 EXP / 1407 EXP (EXP Up) *637 Credits / 828 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *1222 EXP / 1588 EXP (EXP Up) *710 Credits / 923 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Swallowtails *1361 EXP / 1769 EXP (EXP Up) *783 Credits / 1017 Credits (Credits Up) Three Viral Swallowtails *1500 EXP / 1950 EXP (EXP Up) *856 Credits / 1112 Credits (Credits Up) Lili Dungeon Partners The Kupokitties from the Lili Dungeon can have some partners to help them, four combinations are known: A Kupokitty and a Fairyfly ( ) Normal *497 EXP / 646 EXP (EXP Up) *237 Credits / 308 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *7834 EXP / 10,184 EXP (EXP Up) *557 Credits / 724 Credits (Credits Up) A Kupokitty and two Fairyflies ( ) Normal *748 EXP / 972 EXP (EXP Up) *347 Credits / 451 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *8085 EXP / 10,510 EXP (EXP Up) *667 Credits / 867 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Fairyflies *15,422 EXP / 20,048 EXP (EXP Up) *987 Credits / 1283 Credits (Credits Up) Two Kupokitties and a Fairyfly ( ) Normal *743 EXP / 965 EXP (EXP Up) *364 Credits / 473 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *8080 EXP / 10,504 EXP (EXP Up) *684 Credits / 889 Credits (Credits Up) Two Kupokitties and two Fairyflies ( ) Normal *994 EXP / 1292 EXP (EXP Up) *474 Credits / 616 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Fairyfly *8331 EXP / 10,830 EXP (EXP Up) *794 Credits / 1032 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Fairyflies *15,668 EXP / 20,368 EXP (EXP Up) *1114 Credits / 1448 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model *Lean Tuna *Max *Meow Compound *Cat Knight *Cat Squirrel Rider Gallery Kupokitty.png|A Kupokitty KupokittySide.png|A Kupokitty (Side View) KupokittyBack.png|A Kupokitty (Back View) Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Animal Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:DLC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 DLC